Homeward Bound Episode 02
Recap Reteating Grimes and Kel William Marshal, as the heat from battle wears off at the Salt Port Lighthouse, realise that somehow, they didn't feel as useful in combat as usual, since they are in another plane. Kel William picks up a an Obsidian Sword from he defeated Demon as Grimes scouts out the docks. The Demon ship is spreading it's fleshy substance from the hull and onto the docks and the land. Grimes rushes back to report to William. Everyone evacuates the light house and flee south towards Fort Pass. 8 miles south of the lighthouse, the hear a loud, ear-splitting shriek coming from the direction of the light house. The sound continues non-stop. The sounds gets fainter as they travel. William tries not sleeping, and discovered that he doesn't heal overnight. He doesn't need sleep anymore, but without sleep he doesn't magically heal. William, Grimes, Nimrod and the dogs push on without sleep to get to fort pass. The terrible noise from the lighthouse continues, all the way to Fort Pass. The party arrives at Fort Pass without incident, still hearing the terrible noise coming from the north. While resting at Fort Pass for some days, William and Grimes speak at Fort Pass about how the battle with the Shag after William fell unconscious in Frozen Frontier Episode 47. Grimes goes into the details of cutting the Scrag Queen's hands off and the orb dropping and the vortex opening. They decide the next step after recovering is to seek out the Gnoll Cleric of Velthara, Zarrah. Grimes leaves Fort Pass with Nimrod and the dogs as William is resting. They arrives at the base of the mountain to the Temple of Tempos. Grimes climes the last part of climbs up the last part of the mountain alone to find the temple with many Frost Giants resting within inside. Grimes quietly flees and returns to William. They decide to leave the Frost Giants alone, since the party is to blame for the rise in temperature in Caldonia. The party set out from Fort Pass to the south towards the Gnoll Woods to find Cleric Zarrah. Return of Zarrah Some miles later they arrive at the edge of the Gnoll Woods. Grimes calls out to Zarrah. The party hear a howl in return, and the pack of dogs with them howl as well. Soon Zarrah arrives. William and Grimes respectfully kneel before the cleric. Grimes belives that Zarrah is protecting Gnoll young, but Grimes pretends not to notice. Zarrah explains that Caldonia has moved somewhere between the celestial realm and their home realm, and she is unable to pray to Velthara for blessings. Grimes tells Zarrah about the Demons to the north and the terrible noise they are creating. As the group talk, a pack of Thung attack. Grimes, William and Zarrah attack. Nimrods pulls the dogs to safety. The fight goes well for our heroes, except William accidentally setting a tree on fire. After the fight William eats some of the "gnates" from the vanishing demons. Crunchy. He stops after a little after he doesn't feel any stronger. Zarrah is surprised by the demons and the way they vanish after they die or their dead bodies are no longer attached to them. Everyone is woried the burning tree will attract more demons. Grimes tells Zarrah they should go to the Scrag tunnels to find out more, and that the Scrag have been defeated and they only have a few of them left. Zarrah leads the party back to the Gnoll Village. It is fortified with an almost palisade wall with Gnoll Burrows inside. Zarrah gets 6 Gnoll Pups from a burrow. The Gnolls puppies play with the pet dogs. Category:Homeward Bound Episodes